stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunka Hunka Burning Reef
Hunka Hunka Burning Reef is the 10th episode of season 2, and the 36th episode overall. It originally aired in Canada on December 9, 2010. The episode features Fin getting in a heated debate with Lo to see who likes Reef more. Meanwhile, a mother turtle is on the beach laying eggs and Bummer orders Emma and Broseph to get rid of her, but trouble arises when the baby turtles end up lost in the hotel. Plot In the girls' room at the staff house, Fin, Emma and Lo are all talking in their sleep while dreaming when they are woken up by Reef, who is singing (badly) while performing a guitar serenade for Lo outside. The girls head out to watch Reef perform from the second-floor walkway when they find Broseph and Johnny already there. When Reef finishes, Lo, who loves the performance despite how poor it is, applauds his effort and calls it the most romantic thing she's ever heard, but Fin is not impressed and she makes her feelings about it clear, then she notices that Broseph is standing there naked and she tells him to put some pants on. Later on down on the front porch, Lo and Reef are engaging in a makeout session as Fin sits beside them on a sofa eating popcorn when Lo's foot accidentally ends up hitting Fin in the face. Fin pushes Lo's foot away and tells the couple to quit with the making out, but Lo's hand then brushes against Fin's cheek, then Fin recoils in disgust as Lo and Reef end up crowding her to the end of the sofa when they move toward the middle while continuing to kiss. When Reef's foot ends up in Fin's popcorn bowl, she has enough and tells them to get a room, but Reef, in the middle of the make-out, inadvertently kicks Fin from the sofa onto the floor. At the Pirate Ship afterward, Fin and Johnny discuss Lo and Reef's romantic relationship while the latter couple eat spaghetti in a neighboring booth, which ends up leading into another kiss when they each slurp on the same strand of spaghetti and which, in turn, causes Fin to lose her appetite for lunch. After Johnny complains about being kept awake the night before by Reef writing love poetry to Lo, Reef comes up to his friend and suggests that they go surfing, but Lo demands to Reef that they go shopping instead. When Reef protests, Lo petulantly holds her breath and turns purple until he caves in and agrees to take her shopping. Knowing what Reef is in for, Fin decides to follow him and Lo on her shopping trip and takes Johnny along as her wingman. At the hotel beach, Broseph and Emma prepare to go surfing when they discover a sea turtle laying her eggs in the sand. Broseph and Emma are both impressed by the sight, but Bummer does not like it because he believes the turtle is taking up valuable real estate. Emma rightly tells Bummer that the turtle, as one of nature's creatures, has the right to be on the beach, but Bummer, who cares only about money and appearances, threatens to fire both her and Broseph if they don't get rid of the turtle. Emma wonders what to do to appease Bummer when Broseph comes up with an idea. Over in Sunset Beach, Lo goes shopping for bikinis, shoes and other items while taking advantage of Reef and treating him as little more than a virtual personal assistant (even going so far as to leave him behind when she takes off with her swag in her Jeep), all of which Fin and Johnny witness. Fin voices concern about Lo's shabby treatment of Reef and tells Johnny that she needs to make Reef see how Lo is acting toward him. When Johnny figures that Fin is showing jealousy toward Lo, Fin denies it and explains that she is more concerned about Reef, saying that she would do the same for any one of her friends. When he hears this, Johnny tells Fin about a girl that he likes and needs help attracting her attention (referring, of course, to Emma), but Fin brushes off his request before he can finish and takes him with her to stage an intervention on the Lo-Reef relationship. Inside the hotel, Broseph and Emma haul the sea turtle (which Broseph has dubbed "Sheila") around with a wheelbarrow, looking for a place to hide her from Bummer. They soon find an empty guest room and set up a sandbox to rest Sheila in, where she can continue laying her eggs. At an ice cream stand in Sunset Beach, Fin stages her friendship intervention on Reef by using a banana split as a metaphor for his relationship with Lo and the sprinkles on the sundae as a metaphor for Lo herself (pretty but with no substance), but the explanation goes over the dense Reef's head. Back at the hotel, Sheila continues laying eggs in the sandbox while Broseph and Emma assist when Rosie comes knocking on the room door for maid duty, causing Emma to panic. In the staff locker room, Fin and Johnny continue to try to explain to Reef why dating Lo is no good for him in the long run, but the explanation still does not take with the clueless Reef, frustrating both Fin and Johnny. Just then, Lo calls Reef and assumes that he will do her laundry for her because she claims to "have a hangnail". After the call, Johnny and Fin help a frustrated Reef fill in the blanks on how Lo is acting toward him and he asks for advice on how to handle her, but he is unsure about following through because of concerns about Lo's reaction to him taking a stand, so Fin offers to help out by giving him a two-way earphone through which she and Johnny will feed him lines to say to Lo via Fin's iPhone. Back at the guest room while Broseph and Emma hide in the bathroom, Rosie comes in and sees a shape under the bed's covers, but she assumes it's a guest and excuses herself. Broseph and Emma come back out after Rosie leaves and check up on Sheila (who they hid under the covers with the sandbox), but they find Sheila missing (as she had escaped under Rosie's nose) and realize that she is running loose in the hotel. Back at the staff house while having a lobster dinner together, Reef offers Lo some orange soda, but she refuses, saying she only drinks sparkling water. Reef, getting a line fed to him by Fin in his earphone to say to Lo ("Stick your spoiled butt in the freezer and chill"), then repeats the line to Lo and she takes offence to it. When Johnny takes over feeding lines to Reef and fumbles at it, Lo begins wondering what's going on and asks Reef who he's talking to. A frustrated Fin then takes back her iPhone from Johnny and feeds Reef a line which he then tells Lo, saying she is demanding, annoying and her wardrobe takes up over half her room. Lo has enough and dumps her drink over Reef's head before storming off, then she clues in on what Reef said to her and finds Fin and Johnny hiding behind some bushes, realizing that they were the ones helping Reef. Lo confronts Fin and they nearly get into a fight when Fin accuses her of being a "spoiled princess", forcing Johnny to intervene. Lo accuses Fin point-blank of doing nothing but hating on Reef the whole time they have worked at the hotel to date, but only showing an interest in him after Lo began dating him, then accuses her of being jealous. Fin counters the accusation by telling Lo that she is not interested in Reef, but if she were, she would make a better girlfriend to him than Lo would. While both physically abuse Johnny in the heat of the argument, Lo and Fin agree to compete to see who Reef likes best between the two, and they coerce an unwilling Johnny into keeping quiet about their intentions. In the hotel lobby, Broseph and Emma go searching for the missing Sheila when they find her crawling near the Pirate Ship. Bummer then calls for Broseph, so Emma sends Broseph to distract him while she goes off to hide the sea turtle. After successfully returning Sheila to the beach and the water, Broseph and Emma return to the room where Sheila's sandbox still is, only to find hatched turtle egg shells in the sandbox. Emma figures out that the turtle hatchlings have escaped and are on the loose in the hotel. Meanwhile at the staff house, Reef walks onto the front porch and runs into Lo, who he then grovels for forgiveness from while on his knees. Lo attempts to bribe Reef into staying with her by giving him gifts of an ultra-rare video game, Samurai Death Battle II, and new boardshorts. An overjoyed Reef hugs Lo in gratitude for the presents, while Lo spots Johnny watching from the porch sofa and she makes a threatening gesture toward him while glaring at him. Later, Fin swipes some blueberry muffins from the Pirate Ship kitchen to bring to Reef, who scarfs some down after Fin assures him they are not spiked with laxatives. When Fin finds out that the pair of boardshorts Reef is holding came from Lo, she heads off to plan her move to one-up Lo. Reef then gets a call from Johnny and begins bragging to him about having both Fin and Lo chasing after him. Johnny is then freaked out when he spots a baby sea turtle crawling on the keyboard of the front desk computer, but Emma and Broseph retrieve the turtle hatchling and talk a startled Johnny down from the desk. Broseph and Emma continue retrieving baby turtles from around the hotel, including in guest rooms, the Pirate Ship (where one emerges from a cake Mrs. Marvin is about to dig into) and the hotel pool, all while trying to stay a step ahead of Bummer. Back in the lobby, Fin offers Reef a passionfruit smoothie she got from the Pirate Ship, and Reef again brags to an unimpressed Johnny. At the staff house front porch, Lo shows up and tempts Reef by offering him the keys to her Jeep, which Reef and Johnny take for a ride to the beach. Fin then gives Reef another little gift, but Lo one-ups her by asking him to give her a surfing lesson, which Fin sees to her chagrin from the waves. After wiping out on a wave, Fin returns to the beach and accuses Lo of only wanting a surf lesson from Reef to snare him. Thinking to himself, Johnny wants to warn Reef about Lo and Fin's competition, but fears the consequences from the girls if he does. By this point, even though Lo and Fin continue fighting over Reef, the cocky surfer gets shut out of the loop by Fin, who tells him that it "doesn't concern him" (even though, in fact, it does due to him being dragged into the competition between the girls). Fin offers to settle the situation by having both herself and Lo pretend to wipe out and drown while surfing, with the girl who gets saved by Reef first being the one they decide he likes best. Fin then walks by and kisses Reef on the cheek while saying she'll see him out at the Office later, then Lo does the same with him a moment later. At the hotel beach, Broseph and Emma turn the last of Sheila's hatchlings loose into the water when they realize that they are short one baby turtle, while at his office, Bummer is about to drink some coffee at his desk when the missing baby turtle emerges from his coffee cup, causing Bummer to scream for Broseph and Emma. At the Office that night, Fin and Lo paddle their boards out to an oncoming wave as each taunts the other, while on the shore, Johnny accuses Reef of being dense for being oblivious about the girls fighting over him. Fin and Lo then stand up on their boards and brace themselves as the wave swamps them both into the water. Fin quickly resurfaces, but Lo appears to be in genuine distress and Fin swims toward her as a second wave crashes over them. Reef realizes that the girls are in trouble and has to save them, but he cannot decide who to save first. Johnny finally has enough and he tells Reef that Fin and Lo are only faking drowning to see who Reef will save first and determine who he likes the most (not realizing then that the girls really are in trouble in the water). Looking out to see Fin and Lo calling for help, Reef then asks Johnny to join him for a bite to eat back at the hotel and they walk off as a third wave closes in on the girls. Elsewhere on the beach, Broseph and Emma release the last of the baby turtles when Bummer shows up and callously fires them both. Just then, the Marvin boys, Erica and Brianna and their respective parents show up and start taking pictures of the departing turtles, forcing Bummer to un-fire Broseph and Emma when he realizes the tourism and moneymaking potential of the turtles. Meanwhile, Fin and Lo both end up underwater after getting hit by the third wave and, seeing Lo about to sink and potentially drown, Fin grabs her and swims for the surface, saving her as they wash up on the shore, where Reef and Johnny are waiting. Lo gets angry at Reef for not saving her and Fin, but the cocky Reef accuses them of only faking it as he takes a bite of his hot dog. Grabbing Reef by his shirt, Fin angrily tells him that she and Lo were drowning for real when she then realizes that Johnny told him about the girls' scheme. Fin then admits to Lo that they should not have let Reef come between them and their friendship, and Lo agrees as she and Fin make up, then she tells Reef that she and him are history as a couple. In the hotel lobby, Fin and Emma notice that Broseph appears depressed over the baby turtles leaving when Emma tells Fin that she has an idea to show Broseph that he's not ready to be a parent yet, which springs into action a moment later when the Marvin boys, Erica and Brianna ambush Broseph and drag him off. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Lo *Johnny *Broseph *Emma *Bummer *Rosie *Marvin Family *Erica and Brianna *Wipeout (does not speak) *Heidi (mentioned by Lo) *Chester Grizzle Quotes Reef: (singing off-key) If she was a color, it would be dayglow. Her hair is so shiny, it makes me all pine-y. I'm head over heels for that chick named Lo, named Lo, named Lo! (a dog barks and a window breaks) Lo: (clapping) This is the most romantic-al thing ever! You totally rock my world, baby. Fin: Oh, brother. (to Broseph) And put some pants on! Broseph: It's natural. The way we were born. Johnny, eyes up! Johnny: But I didn't I—but I wasn't— (runs off screaming) Johnny: Is it just me, or are Reef and Lo trying to set a new PDA record? Fin: Trust me, it's not just you. (after seeing Reef and Lo kiss) Goodbye, appetite. Johnny: Think that's bad? I was up all night listening to Reef write love poetry. Fin: Aw, dude! Johnny: He spent forty-five minutes working on a rhyme for "wicked hottie." It was like a nightmare! I couldn't wake up! Reef: Johnny! Let's blow this pop stain and rack one up on the waves. Lo: Ahem. Reef: What's the matter, babe? Got a chunk caught? Lo: No, I just had my hair set and I can't get it wet. Let's go shopping! Reef: Shopping? Lo: I had the best shopping dream. Everything was fifty percent off! Maybe it'll come true! Reef: But the surf's totally overhead! Lo: Fifty percent off! Reef: But the surf! (Lo holds her breath) Fine, we'll go shopping. Lo: (exhales) Okay, sweetie! If that's what you want. Fin: I don't like-like Reef, I'm concerned for a friend. Johnny: Really? Fin: Yes, really! I'd do the same for any one of you! Johnny: Great! Cause there's girl I like, and I could really use your— Fin: No time, Johnny. We've got to stage a friendship intervention. Reef: Man, sometimes Lo can be so, so— Johnny: Selfish? Inconsiderate? Fin: Totally wrong for you? Reef: What can I do? A babe is a babe. Fin: Look, it's simple. Next time Lo acts self-centered, just put that spoiled princess in her place. Reef: Are you joking, woman?! Lo would eat me alive, then keep the leftovers for breakfast the next morning. Lo: Who does that squid think he— (gasps) Wait a minute! Johnny: What happened? Fin: No idea. Phone's dead. Lo: Yeah, and you're next! Reef: (after seeing Lo) Aah! Last night was a huge mistake! I'm sorry! Don't hit me! Lo: Hit you? Hahaha, no, silly! I brought you a present. Reef: Samurai Death Battle II? Only ten copies were ever released! Lo: And... (holds up a pair of board shorts) Reef: A new shorty? Babe you rule! (they hug, and Lo gives threatening gestures to Johnny) Reef: Ladies... Hot dog? Lo: You jerk! Why didn't you help us? Reef: Fake-drowning? Nah, maybe next time. Fin: We weren't fake-drowning; we were drowning-drowning. Why would you think we were faking? (gasps) Johnny! Johnny: I—I have no idea where Reef got the information which only I knew. (runs off) Lo: Get back here, squealer! Fin: Let him go. It's our own stupid fault letting this lunk head between us. Lo: Totally. Reef: Does this mean you two aren't fighting over me anymore? Fin: Never ever again. Reef: You mean the Reefster is babeless? Lo: Well, until I can find someone cuter. (kisses Reef on the cheek) Reef: Pity date, yes! Fin: Bro still bummed about his baby turtles leaving home, huh? Emma: Yeah, but, I've got the perfect way to show him he's not ready to be a parent yet. (Mark, Todd, Erica and Brianna drag him off, laughing) Trivia *As with the Season Two premiere "The Make-Out Fake-Out", Lo behaves in an out-of-character fashion for most of the episode (see Trivia). *It was originally thought that as a result of the events of the last few minutes of this episode, the Reef-Lo Relationship was history after this episode, but later episodes (beginning with "Clinging in the Rain") inexplicably treat the relationship as if the breakup had never happened, resulting in a major continuity error. The relationship finally does end permanently in "Grom Fest" when Lo dumps Reef for the second time. *Because beaches are a natural location for sea turtles to lay eggs, Bummer's threat to fire Broseph and Emma for the sea turtle's appearance on the beach (followed by him making good on that threat later on) is not a justifiable cause for termination of employment from the hotel. In real life, any employer who fires an employee from their job without just cause (like what Bummer did to Emma and Broseph) would face legal liability for wrongful termination of employment. *Broseph sleeps naked. *Stoked Radio: **"Make it Right" by The May Fire **"Famous (For Losing You)" by Household Names Goofs *Lo once drank orange soda as part of an ice cream float she had in "Chum Music", which contradicts her claim in this episode that she only drinks sparkling water after she refused an orange soda from Reef. *The Room number where Emma and Broseph take Sheila changes each time the room number on the door is shown, it is room 441 when Rosie opens the door for house keeping and room 804 when Emma and Broseph return to check on the eggs after returning Sheila to the sea, this door also opens in the reverse direction. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes That Need Videos Category:Reef-Fin-Lo triangle